


Amore nato dalle lacrime

by Star_of_vespers



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Love
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_of_vespers/pseuds/Star_of_vespers
Summary: Lancillotto ferito viene curato da una giovane ragazza di nome Luthien. Il passato sembra minacciarlo, ma lui aiutando Scoiattolo si nasconde dai nemici, i paladini rossi. Accetta le cure della donna, rimanendo colpito dal cuore di lei. Il Monaco si innamorerà, ma non riuscirà a vivere serenamente, a causa delle cicatrici che si porta dentro. Solo Luthien riuscirà a curarlo, asciugando per sempre le lacrime dal volto di Lancillotto.
Relationships: The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Salvezza

Salvezza:

Le condizioni di Lancillotto in quelle ore erano seriamente peggiorate. Scoiattolo non perdendosi d’animo si allontanò dalla strada principale, per dirigersi in un piccolo e sicuro rifugio dentro la foresta.  
Il fuoco illuminava le pareti umide della caverna. Il bambino, dopo aver aiutato Lancillotto a sdraiarsi per terra, osservò il suo volto sanguinante e, i segni che lo avevano fatto conoscere alla gente, quelle due linee che marcavano le sue guancie, disperdendosi nella barba. Non aspettò il calare del sole, si allontanò in fretta dalla grotta per cercare aiuto, lasciando il cavallo e Lancillotto all’interno di essa.   
Correva tra gli alberi, ascoltando il rumore delle foglie, degli uccelli e, il lento frusciare del vento che si infrangeva contro le sue gote rosse.  
Scoiattolo radunò tutto il suo coraggio, non che gli mancasse, ma ricercò in sé una dose generosa per poter soccorrere il suo amico morente. Entrò a passi felpati all’interno di un piccolo villaggio non molto lontano dal suo rifugio, ascoltando passivamente i dialoghi delle persone, il rumore dei carri che si spostavano e, il profumo del pane appena sfornato. Si guardò intorno stringendo i pugni.  
Girovagò in quel paesino per diversi minuti, minuti pieni d’ansia e preoccupazione. Doveva fare in fretta, altrimenti le condizioni di Lancillotto sarebbero peggiorate, temeva il peggio. Mentre osservava la gente camminare, Scoiattolo indietreggiò spaesato, esaminando le abitazioni in pietra ed i pescivendoli infondo alla strada. Indietreggiò lentamente, fin a quando si scontrò contro qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno.  
“Razza di somaro” un uomo grasso, si voltò immediatamente per osservare il piccolo che si era accidentalmente scontrato addosso a lui “Che hai da guardare? Hai visto i sorci verdi?” continuò a parlare osservando gli occhi limpidi del bambino.  
“Io…” Scoiattolo dopo aver guardato bene l’uomo, sbatté le palpebre e digrignò i denti “No, ho visto una mucca parlante” la grinta divampava nei suoi occhi, mentre le risate di altri uomini riecheggiavano per le vie del villaggio.  
“Oh oh, ma che bel caratterino che hai piccolo somaro!” dopo aver scostato un lembo della sua giacca, l’uomo si avvicinò a Scoiattolo, per poi chinarsi ed afferrarlo dalla sua camicia, attirandolo completamente a sé.  
“Lasciami brutto grassone puzzolente” si dimenava allontanando con le sue mani quelle dell’uomo.  
“Oppure?!” aprì la sua bocca e lasciò che Scoiattolo annusasse il fetore che ne fuoriusciva.  
“Sei uno sporco grassone che assomiglia ad una mucca”  
“Io ti taglio la lingua piccolo somarello!” asserì alterato l’uomo con un tono di voce stranamente basso.  
Scoiattolo continuò ad agitarsi per poter respingere le minacce di quello sconosciuto. Non aveva tempo da sprecare appresso a lui e, grazie anche all’aiuto degli dei, il piccolo riuscì velocemente a sbarazzarsi di quel problema, senza sprecare energie.  
“Lasciatelo immediatamente!” da dietro le spalle Scoiattolo avvertì il tocco di due mani che, con un’insolita delicatezza lo stavano trascinando lontano dal suo avversario. Alzò gli occhi velocemente, ed incrociò lo sguardo azzurro di una ragazza. Il piccolo sorpreso lasciò che il vento scompigliasse i suoi capelli castano chiaro, per poi girarsi totalmente verso quella fanciulla che lo aveva appena allontanato dalle grinfie dell’uomo.  
“Ma ciao bambolina, come mai ti immischi in queste questioni?”  
“Lascialo stare Grim. E’ solo un bambino!” sospirò spazientita la fanciulla scostando dal volto una ciocca bionda di capelli. Scoiattolo rimase qualche istante a fissare il volto chiaro di lei, dalle guance rosse alle labbra piene, incantato dall’armonia del suo viso.  
“Un bambino veramente irritante!” esclamò l’uomo scocciato, avvicinandosi al ragazzino.  
“Grim!” la ragazza amorevolmente portò Scoiattolo dietro le falde della sua gonna scura, ponendosi lei dinanzi a Grim. Altri non era che un lurido ubriacone, ma lei sapeva benissimo come metterlo a tacere, aiutando in tal modo il piccolo sconosciuto “Facciamo così, il prossimo giro di birre lo offre la casa ma tu dovrai lasciare stare il piccolo” era decisa e sicura di sé mentre parlava.  
“Se ci tieni bambolina!” l’uomo alzò un folto sopracciglio, lanciò un’occhiata a Scoiattolo e lasciò la ragazza sola, allontanandosi con i suoi compagni.  
Il bambino cercò di guardarla bene in volto e, quando la fanciulla si girò completamente lui sorrise, ma non era un sorriso felice il suo, anzi, sembrava che dietro quell’espressione volesse nascondere altro.  
“Ehi piccolino, cerca di non metterti nei guai” gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa e lo accarezzò dolcemente, tanto che il piccolo ricordò le amabili attenzioni della madre defunta.  
“No mia signora!” rispose coraggiosamente, quasi come un cavaliere, non un bambino piccolo.  
“Chiamami Luthien” continuò a carezzargli la testa ed il volto, sorridendo dolcemente.  
“Io sono Scoiattolo!” affermò orgogliosamente, scrutando gli occhi cerulei della bella fanciulla.   
“Oh ma che bel nome! E dimmi Scoiattolo, che cerchi in questo paesino?” la voce gentile di Luthien scaldò il cuore del bambino, non era più abituato a tali cortesie. Scoiattolo abbassò gli occhi guardando il terreno roccioso, divenendo pensieroso di colpo, tanto da far preoccupare Luthien che, sorpresa scrutava il volto del bambino.  
“Ehi piccolo, che è successo? Hai bisogno di aiuto?” con apprensione Luthien alzò il volto di Scoiattolo, catturandolo in uno sguardo tanto preoccupato quanto sincero. A scoiattolo sembrò che gli occhi di quella fanciulla gli stessero parlando. La fissò allungo prima di rispondere, indeciso su cosa dire o come doversi comportare.  
“Beh io…”  
Gli occhi limpidi del bambino non sapevano mentire, erano trasparenti e Luthien per un attimo intravide nel suo sguardo la preoccupazione che attanagliava il cuore di Scoiattolo, ma non commentò, semplicemente gli carezzò la fronte.  
“Ho bisogno di qualcuno a dir il vero!” ammise frustrato. Non avrebbe voluto trascinare Luthien in una situazione sconosciuta, ma da solo non avrebbe potuto aiutare Lancillotto.  
“Parlami, vedrò quel che posso fare” sorrise teneramente e, suoi lati della bocca si formarono due fossette. Scoiattolo decise di chiedere soccorso, incoraggiato dai bei occhi di Luthien e dalla sua disponibilità.  
Poche volte la fortuna sorrideva, Scoiattolo approfittando del momento trascinò la fanciulla fuori dalle mura del paese. Forse gli dei avevano deciso di aiutare il bambino, presentandogli Luthien in quella giornata.  
***

Luthien camminava dentro la foresta osservando l’ombra degli alberi mutare sotto i suoi passi. Non aveva rifiutato di seguire Scoiattolo quando lui le aveva chiesto aiuto, infondo come avrebbe potuto lasciare un bambino così piccolo da solo? non aveva il cuore per farlo, così si trovò trascinata da Scoiattolo che, preoccupato camminava davanti a lei indicandogli il sentiero.  
“Ti prego cammina più veloce non c’è tempo!” esclamò il ragazzo continuando a camminare a passo spedito. Avrebbe voluto correre, ma Luthien faceva già fatica a camminare normalmente.   
“Dai piccolo dimmi perché sei così preoccupato, ti aiuterò comunque se hai paura di questo!”  
“No, dai seguimi, non c’è tempo per le spiegazioni, vedrai con i tuoi occhi. Seguimi o arriveremo tardi e non ci sarà più nulla da fare!”  
“Così mi fai seriamente preoccupare” Luthien respirò lentamente, stringendo tra le spalle uno scialle di lana scuro, mentre impacciata camminava dietro Scoiattolo.   
La foresta racchiudeva delle meraviglie uniche nel proprio genere. Gli alberi grazie alle loro ombre trattenevano il calore del sole, lasciando ai due un percorso ombroso e ben nascosto da occhi indiscreti.  
Luthien iniziò a camminare velocemente, Scoiattolo sembrava esser silenzioso e stranamente triste. Sarebbe stato saggio per lei allontanarsi e non farsi carico di quei problemi, ma il volto di quel piccolo bambino la aveva incuriosita e commossa.  
“Mi stai portando veramente lontano! Quanto manca?”domandò spezzando sotto i piedi un ramoscello essiccato. Asciugò il sudore dalla propria fronte, osservando le minute spalle del ragazzino muoversi ritmicamente.  
“Non molto, dai!” il bimbo guardò Luthien, scostando il suo capo a sinistra. Non voleva farla stancare, ma Lancillotto necessitava di cure, Scoiattolo avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederlo al meglio delle sue forze.  
“Dobbiamo superare questa discesa e saremo arrivati, su…” si bloccò per mostrare a Luthien una roccia infondo al cammino, mentre quest’ultima osservava le cime degli alberi sopra la sua testa.  
“Va bene ragazzino, ma la prossima volta avvisami della distanza!”  
“Non c’è tempo, per favore vieni con me!” con tono apprensivo il bambino si piegò sulle ginocchia, guardò la fanciulla assicurandosi che lei lo seguisse, per poi strisciare sulla parete rocciosa e raggiungere il suolo.  
“Forza!”  
Luthien lo imitò, aiutandosi a scendere grazie ad un ramo di albero “Ma cosa mi è saltato in mente?” si chiedeva mentre il bambino l’aiutava a raggiungere il suolo.  
“Dai corri siamo arrivati” si girò completamente verso l’ingresso di una grotta scura, ricoperta all’esterno da edera e muschio. Dalla parete fuoriusciva dell’acqua che brillava sotto i raggi solari, catturando completamente l’attenzione di Luthien che, meravigliata si trovava immobile vicino ad un albero.  
“Oh cielo ma che…”  
“Dai entriamo!” Scoiattolo afferrò la mano della ragazza trascinandola all’interno della grotta buia. Luthien per un attimo si spaventò, non capendo cosa stesse accadendo. Stringeva la mano del piccolo e camminava come lui gli aveva chiesto, dentro la grotta fredda.  
“Certo che mi caccio sempre nei guai. Ma stavolta mi ha dato di volta il cervello!” detto ciò scrutò impaurita le rocce ai suoi lati, stringendosi nel suo mantello.  
“Eccolo Luthien”il bambino liberò la mano della fanciulla, precipitandosi di gran corsa dentro il rifugio, in un punto piuttosto illuminato. Luthien, prima di addentrarsi completamente sospirò, guardando i suoi biondi capelli percorrere la sua vita.  
“Sono pazza! Non c’è altra spiegazione” commentò tra sé e sé, mentre ricercava il coraggio per raggiungere il bambino.  
Camminava lentamente, appoggiandosi alla parete fredda. Rabbrividì quando in lontananza intravide il piccolo a terra, stringere tra le sue dita, la mano di un uomo morente. Le sembrò che il sangue stesse gelando dentro le sue vene. Si bloccò sui suoi passi, scrutando silenziosamente il volto sanguinante del ragazzo disteso a terra. Il fuoco illuminava il suo volto sfilato, la sua pelle chiara. Era un uomo particolarmente affascinante, con dei profondi segni sulle guance.   
Luthien quasi incantata percorse con gli occhi il corpo muscoloso dell’uomo, soffermandosi più volte sugli occhi azzurri rivolti a Scoiattolo, fino a che, quello sguardo di ghiaccio raggiunse anche lei, stregandola completamente. Erano degli occhi bellissimi. I segni vicino le guance sembravano quasi delineare il percorso di due lacrime.   
Lancillotto non si alzò da terra, scrutò Luthien senza proferire parola, quasi volesse parlargli da quella posizione, interrogarla come solo lui sapeva fare, attraverso un’occhiata travolgente ed intensa, velata da tristezza ma anche di minacce.  
“Chi è questa ragazza Scoiattolo?” Lancillotto ricercò subito spiegazioni al bambino.  
“Stai tranquillo lei ci aiuterà!” asserì mentre con un piccolo ramoscello sistemava la legna dentro al fuoco.   
Lancillotto lanciò un altro penetrante sguardo a Luthien, come se volesse guardarle dentro, parlarle, conoscerla e scrutarla profondamente, proprio come faceva con i suoi avversari. Non sapeva come il bambino fosse riuscito a portare la donna in quella grotta, ma se lei avrebbe rappresentato una minaccia, non avrebbe avuto alcuna pietà.  
“Avanti Luthien, ti prego aiuta Lancillotto, lui è ferito e ha la febbre” il bambino sembrava parlare con il cuore in mano mentre fissava Luthien.  
“Io sono sorpresa” ammise avvicinandosi lentamente, sotto gli occhi vigili di Lancillotto, che silenziosamente la seguiva, senza perderla d’occhio.  
“Non dovevi chiamare nessuno” il giovane appoggiò il suo volto esausto a terra, mentre Luthien silenziosamente si approssimava, torturando le dita della mano.  
“Rimani sereno piccolino” una volta percorsa la distanza che la separava dai due, Luthien si appoggiò a terra, sedendosi sulle ginocchia.  
Era intimorita dallo sguardo di Lancillotto, ma ugualmente posò la sua mano sulla sua fronte, sfiorando con i polpastrelli i capelli di lui e, la pelle stranamente morbida intrisa di sudore.  
“Scotta!”nemmeno lei riuscì a motivare le sue azioni, si era avvicinata a quell’uomo vestito di nero senza riflettere, come in precedenza aveva seguito Scoiattolo, mossa dall’istinto. Gli occhi di lui la guardavano, sembrava come l’acqua di un torrente, Luthien si sentì travolta, completamente imprigionata da quello sguardo misterioso.  
“Puoi fare qualcosa per lui?” domandò il piccolo appoggiando le sue mani su quelle della donna.  
“Io…” Luthien scrutò ancora una volta gli occhi magnetici dell’uomo, rimanendo intrappolata all’interno di quei diamanti azzurri. Le palpebre di lui erano ridotte a fessura, la sua bocca spaccata e secca, la sua fronte insanguina. Era ridotto male, ma ugualmente la fissava, contemplando gli occhi chiari di lei, come se fossero un faro in mezzo ad un mare in tempesta.  
“Lo aiuterò!” mosse la testa per osservare il corpo del giovane. Dal costato sinistro fuoriusciva del sangue. Era ferito e bisognoso di cure, su questo Luthien non aveva dubbi “Ma devo tornare assolutamente al villaggio per prendere delle coperte e, qualche pianta medica per le ferite e la febbre” si alzò di gran fretta, allontanando le dita dalla fronte insanguinata di Lancillotto.  
“Te ne devi andare?” chiese rattristito il piccolo Scoiattolo.  
“Tornerò più tardi. Da sola senza alcun strumento non posso aiutarti. Non temere bambino!”- disse infine prima di rialzarsi completamente.  
“Se…” Lancillotto a terra, prima che la donna si allontanasse dalla sua portata, le afferrò un braccio, stringendola con decisione, tanto che Luthien rimanendo sorpresa, girò il capo, incrociando il suo sguardo austero “Se metti in pericolo la vita del bambino, te la dovrai vedere personalmente con me. Ti è chiaro ragazza?”la sua voce severa colpì Luthien come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Tremò leggermente, mentre si mordeva il labbro.  
“Io non farei nulla per mettere in pericolo la vita di un bambino!” ritirò il braccio con una certa forza, un po’ oltraggiata da quella minaccia, un po’ sorpresa della situazione.  
“Torno presto piccolo mio” si alzò da terra e scrutò Scoiattolo, osservando l’uomo che sdraiato stava lanciando uno sguardo di rimprovero al bambino.  
***

Luthien abitava fuori dal villaggio, in una piccola e confortevole casa, vicino agli alti pini da dove ogni giorno amava scorgere il tramonto.  
Camminava lentamente. Sua nonna fuori dalla porta l’aveva vista e, avendo notato agitazione nel volto della nipote, in silenzio attendeva di guardarla meglio, per poterle parlare.  
Sospirava lentamente Luthien, non voleva rimanere coinvolta in problemi più grossi di lei, ma d’altro canto desiderava che quel bambino potesse vivere serenamente. Era troppo piccolo, gli occhi azzurri e spaesati di Scoiattolo l’avevano catturata completamente. Vedeva solo lui in quel momento, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il volto impensierito del piccolo.  
“Torni presto oggi!” l’anziana donna si alzò dalla seggiola per salutare la nipote.  
“In realtà sono tornata a casa solo per prendere alcune cose. Riferisci a mio padre che avrò il pomeriggio pieno, non preoccupatevi per me!” sorrise abbassando le palpebre, solo in tal modo avrebbe evaso la curiosità della nonna.  
“Ma come?! pensavo che di pomeriggio la locanda fosse libera”  
“No nonna, mi hanno appena detto che hanno bisogno di me, devo aiutarli, capisci?” abbassò la maniglia della porta spostando con una mano la tendina bianca bucherellata. La donna insospettita cercò sostegno e, appoggiandosi alla sua bacchetta di legno, osservò la nipote entrare in casa.  
“Oh cielo! questa ragazza mi farà prendere un colpo uno di questi giorni!” commentò agitando il capo.  
Luthien superò le scale chiudendosi in camera sua, senza badare molto alla reazione della nonna. Si posizionò di fronte lo specchio vicino al suo letto, guardò il suo riflesso, mentre lentamente respirava, cercando di riflettere sulla situazione che si era appena creata.  
“Io sono pazza! pazza!” serrò le palpebre e con decisione incastro le sue unghie nei palmi delle mani. Non sapeva bene il motivo per cui aveva deciso di assecondare quel bambino, in realtà non c’era un motivo preciso. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di trovare un uomo agonizzante all’interno di una grotta, infondo credeva che Scoiattolo altro non volesse che un po’ di compagnia, era piccolo, con un visino angelico.  
“E ora che faccio?!” agitata afferrò un cuscino vicino alle coperte, per poi scaraventarlo nuovamente sul letto. Sospirò pesantemente, massaggiando le tempie ritmicamente. I suoi morbidi e lisci capelli erano completamente arruffati, aveva corso come una preda in fuga, infatti anche i suoi vestiti erano completamente stropicciati ed in certi punti bucherellati.  
“Non posso mica lasciare quell’uomo a morire… non mi va nemmeno abbandonare quel bambino. Ma sento che sto per mettermi in un grosso guaio e se mio padre mi scopre, mi ucciderà senza pensarci due volte” commentò dinanzi allo specchio, quasi come se stesse chiedendo consiglio al riflesso che aveva dinanzi.  
“Oh mamma! Ma perché tutte a me?” agitò la testa da un lato all’altro respirando pesantemente. Rimase immobile in mezzo alla stanza, alla ricerca di qualche buona idea per sfuggire da quella situazione che l’aveva colta alla sprovvista. Trascorsero dei minuti lunghissimi, pieni di indecisione.  
“D’accordo!” dopo aver meditato, prese dall’armadio due coperte, affrettandosi a nasconderle all’interno di una cesta che teneva sotto il letto.   
“Solo per questa volta offrirò il mio aiuto, infondo non posso essere che caritatevole” si girò in direzione dello specchio mentre piegava bene le coperte. I suoi occhi azzurri erano colmi di preoccupazione, i suoi capelli come fili dorati incorniciavano il suo volto delicato, mettendo a risalto le labbra carnose e la pelle diafana.   
Indossò degli abiti più pesanti e semplici, appoggiò lo scialle scuro sopra le spalle e, cautamente sgattaiolò fuori dalla sua casa, osservando la luce del giorno entrare dalla finestra del corridoio.  
In cucina preparò un impacco a base di erbe mediche e uno sciroppo che solitamente usava in caso di febbre. Si muoveva velocemente, ignorando le occhiate della nonna che aspettava fuori dalla porta. Per non destare sospetti da uno strofinaccio di lino afferrò una focaccia e la mangiò, per poi mettere all’interno del cesto un pezzo di pane ed altro cibo. Coprì il tutto con un panno bianco e, come se niente fosse accaduto uscì dalla porta, sorridendo alla donna anziana.  
“Nonna Heidi, ho preso giusto qualcosa da consumare, sai ho parecchia fame, non ho tempo per pranzare, a lavoro non mi permettono di consumare i loro pasti!”  
“Ti sfruttano quegli ingrati”   
“Nonna, non è mica così dai!” camminando senza degnar di uno sguardo l’anziana, Luthien proseguì imboccando il solito sentiero per poi prendere una deviazione. Nonna la stava guardando, non avrebbe voluto dar conto delle sue azioni.  
***

Scoiattolo non si era perso d’animo, aspettava Luthien speranzoso, assistendo nel frattempo Lancillotto dentro la grotta. Era stato abile a non far spegnere il fuoco, aiutando anche l’uomo a bere un sorso d’acqua. Da quando la fanciulla li aveva lasciati era trascorsa un ora o poco più, Scoiattolo fiducioso continuava a fissare il passaggio dinanzi a lui. La salvezza di Lancillotto sarebbe dipesa da quella ragazza dai capelli biondi.  
“Scoiattolo, ci sei?”  
“Si entra, è da un bel po’ che ti sto aspettando!” appena udita la voce di Luthien, Scoiattolo si affrettò a chiamarla, invitandola ad avvicinarsi. Osservò la donna camminare, fin a che anche lei si fermò dinanzi al corpo di Lancillotto.  
“Si è addormentato!“ piegandosi timidamente Luthien si appoggiò con le ginocchia al suolo.  
Lancillotto mentre dormiva sembrava soffrire, il suo viso sporco di sangue e polvere era grondate di sudore, persino i capelli erano inzuppati, ora completamente incollati alle guance. Luthien osservò il corpo del ragazzo, non sapendo proprio che pesci prendere. Era parecchio spaventata, in precedenza Lancillotto le aveva lanciato un occhiata tutt’altro che rassicurante. Temeva quell’uomo dagli occhi di ghiaccio, occhi piangenti, che nascondevano più di quanto Luthien potesse immaginare.  
“Niente panico!” lanciò uno sguardo sicuro a Scoiattolo. Era di fronte a lei, attento a studiare i suoi comportamenti.  
“Io ho portato alcune cose, ma dovremmo svegliare tuo padre!” disse seriosa trascinando dinanzi a sé la cesta che aveva portato da casa.  
“Lui non è mio padre” chiarì Scoiattolo prima che Luthien spostasse lo strofinaccio bianco dalla cesta.  
“Mi sono confusa, ma non è importante…” appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Scoiattolo, superando con le braccia il corpo inerme di Lancillotto.  
“Adesso devi aiutarmi a svegliarlo, non si deve addormentare, mi hai capita?” gli occhi di Luthien sembravano nascondere un mare di sentimenti: paura, preoccupazione, pietà. Non riuscì a capire come si stesse sentendo, la confusione era tanta, ma più forte per lei divenne il desiderio di aiutare quell’uomo morente.  
“Ehi Lancillotto” Scoiattolo appoggiò una sua manina sul viso dell’uomo, proprio su uno dei segni che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Luthien. La voce del bambino era intensa, velata di preoccupazione “Lancillotto sveglia!” con un movimento deciso, Scoiattolo agitò le spalle del compagno, riuscendo in tal modo a fargli aprire di poco gli occhi.  
Luthien ammirò del tutto rapita, la bocca semiaperta di Lancillotto. Ne fuoriusciva del sangue, anche la poca barba che aveva in volto ne era intrisa. Una ferita si trovava vicino all’occhio sinistro, percorreva una parte di sopracciglio e di zigomo. I capelli castano chiaro dell’uomo erano disordinatamente raccolti in una crocchia. Il suo mantello nero a terra pareva come un ombra scura, sembrava essere il riflesso della sua stessa personalità.  
“Bene piccolo parlagli, perché deve assolutamente bere di questo!” Scoiattolo continuava ad agitare la spalla di Lancillotto, Luthien nel frattempo aveva tolto dalla cesta lo sciroppo preso a casa. La ragazza scostò malamente una ciocca bionda di capelli, era agitata e le sue mani tremavano come foglie al vento.   
Lancillotto spostò la sua attenzione da Scoiattolo a Luthien. Notò che quest’ultima si stava avvicinando a lui con quella strana sostanza in mano, per tal motivo, con un semplice gesto la bloccò con due dita, trattenendo i lembi del suo vestito.  
“Che stai facendo ragazza?” il suo tono minaccioso resisteva, nonostante il pessimo stato di salute. Il Monaco Piangente guardò Luthien insospettito, cercando di scrutarla attentamente disteso a terra.  
“Ti prego non chiedermi nulla, piuttosto apri la bocca!” incoraggiata dagli occhi valorosi di Scoiattolo, Luthien si avvicinò maggiormente al Monaco. Era un po’ spaventata, strisciando aveva raggiunto il suo viso.  
“Questo è un infuso a base di erbe mediche che ti aiuterà a…” Luthien avvicinò l’infuso alla bocca dell’uomo, sfiorando il suo mento e la poca barba che lo incorniciava  
“Io non prendo nulla!” Lancillotto scostò di colpo il volto.  
“Non sei nelle condizioni di poter scegliere cosa fare, prendi questo sciroppo!”  
“Vattene!” rispose indifferente lui.  
Il fuoco illuminava il profilo perfetto dell’uomo a terra, dal naso affilato, agli zigomi ben definiti. Luthien l’osservò allungo con lo sciroppo in mano.  
“Nemmeno ti conosco e ti offro il mio aiuto, perché non ne approfitti?”Luthien ricercò il suo sguardo, finche Lancillotto puntò i suoi occhi piangenti su di lei.  
“Nessuno ha richiesto il tuo aiuto” rispose distaccato. Un rivolo di sangue gli calò dalla bocca, sporcando il suo mento, i suoi occhi dubbiosi guardavano Luthien, quasi volessero parlarle.  
“Sei un cocciuto!” Luthien avvicinò l’infuso alle sue labbra, ne bevve un sorso, guardò Lancillotto e meravigliata di trovare i suoi occhi ancora su di sé, allontanò lo sciroppo dalla bocca.  
“Vedi è tutto apposto puoi fidarti!” Asserì dopo aver bevuto. Lancillotto la fissò mentre lei spazientita annullò le distanze e con delicatezza sfiorò la sua spalla, cercando di sollevarlo dolcemente da terra.  
“Ehi piccolo, aiutami ad appoggiare la sua testa sulle mie gambe! “ dichiarò posando la medicina a terra. Scoiattolo trascinò la testa di Lancillotto sulle gambe di Luthien. L’uomo guardò il bambino, girò gli occhi quando si ritrovò steso sulle morbide gambe di quella ragazza.  
“Non è necessario!” sussurrò prima che la fanciulla lo guardasse.  
“Guarda caso sei mezzo morto, apri la bocca su!” ordinò appoggiando le sua mani delicatamente sul viso di lui.  
Lancillotto la guardò e Luthien imbarazzata distolse lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, concentrandosi a scrutare la sua bocca sottile.   
Schiuse le labbra di poco e bevve l’infuso, sentendo sulla sua fronte le dita affusolate della donna.


	2. Paure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancillotto ferito viene curato da una giovane ragazza di nome Luthien. Il passato sembra minacciarlo, ma lui aiutando Scoiattolo si nasconde dai nemici, i paladini rossi. Accetta le cure della donna, rimanendo colpito dal cuore di lei. Il Monaco si innamorerà, ma non riuscirà a vivere serenamente, a causa delle cicatrici che si porta dentro. Solo Luthien riuscirà a curarlo, asciugando per sempre le lacrime dal volto di Lancillotto.

Paure:

Luthien era rimasta con Scoiattolo per un paio di minuti, giusto il tempo di rincuorarlo e di curare Lancillotto. L’uomo sembrava star meglio, ed anche se la fanciulla avrebbe dovuto controllare le sue ferite quella sera lo lasciò, per paura di rientrare tardi a casa.  
La mattina seguente come di consuetudine si alzò presto per cucinare ed andare a lavoro. Mentre camminava per raggiungere la taverna ripensò a Scoiattolo, a dir il vero non aveva altro nella testa, solo il bambino. Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornata, che avrebbe accudito il Monaco e che non avrebbe parlato con nessuno di quella vicenda. Promesse difficili da mantenere, si sarebbe di sicuro cacciata nei guai.  
Camminava con la testa tra le nuvole, ignorando i paesani che incantati la guardavano. Giunta alla locanda dove lavorava, Luthien si sbarazzò velocemente del suo mantello rosso, legando distrattamente i capelli con un nastro. Sbadigliò e coprendo la bocca si approssimò ad un tavolo di legno, afferrando tra le mani una caraffa colma di vino. Riordinò velocemente la sala, sistemando le sedie ed i bicchieri suoi tavoli. Non era il massimo quel posto, troppo scuro per i suoi gusti, ma doveva pur sempre sistemare, anche se Luthien non notava poi così tanta differenza.  
Intenzionata a raccogliere i bicchieri sul bancone, Luthien voltò le spalle alla porta d’entrata, sbadigliando flebilmente. I suoi occhi erano lucidi e gonfi, non aveva riposato molto.  
“Luthien ma che fretta avevi stamattina? Ti ho vista passare ma non mi hai degnata di uno sguardo!”  
La ragazza presa alla sprovvista sgranò gli occhi dalla sorpresa. Dietro di sé, Elrien, sua grande amica, le aveva stretto le braccia alla vita, poggiando la testa sulle sue spalle.  
“Elrien! Ma da dove sbuchi?” domandò alzando il tono di voce. Poggiò il bicchiere che aveva in mano sul bancone stantio.  
“Se solo fossi un po’ più sveglia ti saresti accorta della mia presenza” Elrien sorrise allegramente ed i suoi occhi verdi si illuminarono. Luthien si voltò completamente verso lei, rimanendo sorpresa nell’osservare il volto fresco della sua migliore amica: era alta, molto più alta di lei, anche se più piccola, i capelli corti e rossi erano armoniosamente raccolti ai lati della testa. Elrien quella mattina splendeva di luce propria.  
“Sai non ho dormito molto stanotte. Se devo esser sincera non mi va nemmeno di lavorare oggi!” sbuffò allontanando i lunghi capelli biondi dal viso. Giocherellò con un lembo di stoffa, rivolgendo poi l’attenzione ad Elrien.  
“Dai su, oggi ci sono anch’io!” La fanciulla afferrò un bicchiere dal bancone superando Luthien.   
“Oggi?”   
“Esattamente. Ma ci sei Luthien? ne parliamo da settimane!” Elrien dall’altro lato del bancone agitò la sua mano dinanzi gli occhi chiari di Luthien.   
“Si Elrien, scusami tanto, ma sono stanca” sospirò abbassando le palpebre “Meglio che inizi ad apparecchiare i tavoli, poi mi occupo della cucina”  
Sotto il vigile sguardo di Elrien, Luthien terminò di riordinare la sala. Si muoveva espertamente tra i tavoli, con in mano un vassoio. Impensierita guardò fuori da una finestra, ricordando l’incontro con Scoiattolo e, dell’uomo che aveva conosciuto dentro la grotta. Era diventato un chiodo fisso nel cervello, ed anche se si sforzava di respingere quelle immagini, continuava sempre a considerarle.  
Trascorse così la mattinata, rimuginando dinanzi il fuoco acceso, le verdure cotte e le comande che le arrivavano dalla sala. Aveva bruciato due polli e tre melanzane. Era troppo distratta per lavorare serenamente, concentrandosi sulla cucina. In realtà stava seriamente pensando di tornare da Lancillotto e Scoiattolo, anche se aveva paura. Non voleva correre rischi o mettersi nei guai, ma la sua coscienza più volte parlava, suggerendole di aiutare i due forestieri.  
L’amica, in pensiero per Luthien l’affianco, ignorando il chiacchierio presente in sala. Sapeva di dover badare ai clienti, ma non poteva farlo spensieratamente visto che era in pensiero per la ragazza.  
“Avanti sputa il rospo!” lanciò una gomitata alla giovane, guardandola in volto. Luthien non si era nemmeno girata verso la sua direzione.  
“Luthien!”  
“Si Elrien?” rispose passivamente, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
“Ma che ti è successo?” intenzionata a conoscere i pensieri di Luthien, Elrien l’abbracciò, sgranando gli occhi verdi in attesa di risposte.  
“Nulla” Luthien continuava a guardare il pavimento.  
“Dai, ti conosco da una vita, non cercare di mentire!” le tirò una debole pacca sulla schiena, sperando che Luthien le parlasse dei suoi pensieri “Centra nonna Heidi?”  
“No… “ rispose senza riflettere “Un po’ si, ma non è il nocciolo della questione!” roteò le mani in aria, spostando la testa in direzione dell’amica.  
“In che senso?” Elrien confusa si parò davanti Luthien.  
“Elrien per favore non insiste!” tagliò corto la ragazza.  
“Ok ma, sei strana volevo solo aiutarti!”   
In effetti Luthien non riusciva a lavorare, si stava infliggendo mille colpe e mille pensieri. Più cercava di evitare di non pensare al bambino, più il suo volto dolce le appariva davanti, quasi come fosse un rimprovero che la sua mente le rivolgeva.  
“Elrien, vuoi aiutarmi?!” guardò Elrien dritta negli occhi alzando le sopracciglia.  
“Certo che si!”  
“Bene. Sappi che ho finito di cucinare, ti prego gestisci la situazione qui dentro, io devo andare” non ce la faceva più a rimanere chiusa in quella taverna a girarsi i pollici, come avrebbe potuto continuare a combattere col pensiero di Scoiattolo? voleva aiutarlo, ed anche se la sua non era una scelta saggia, Luthien velocemente si sbarazzò del suo grembiule bianco, abbracciando completamente l’idea di andare nella foresta ed aiutare il bambino.  
“Ma come? E dove vai?” Elrien afferrò il grembiule stupita, lanciando uno sguardo alla sala.  
“Niente domande ho detto”   
“Va bene, ma dammi qualche indizio”  
***

Il perpetuo cinguettio degli uccellini accompagnò Luthien all’interno della foresta. Procedeva lentamente, osservando a terra il fogliame essiccato ed i cespugli. Nelle mani stringeva la cesta che aveva preparato, spostando la testa da una parte all’altra.  
Allentò il nodo al mantello rosso che indossava, giocherellando nervosamente con una ciocca di capelli dorati. Era tesa e combattuta. Non avrebbe voluto spingersi dentro quella grotta ma, una voce dentro di sé la richiamava, rimproverandola in ogni istante, tanto da non lasciarla vivere serenamente.  
In futuro non si sarebbe pentita delle sue azioni. Se non avesse assecondato quel suo pensiero, sicuramente si sarebbe sentita in colpa, convivendo con la convinzione che, avrebbe potuto aiutare il bambino.   
“Sei venuta anche oggi!” una vocina dolce riportò Luthien alla realtà. Girò lo sguardo a desta ed a sinistra, ricercando tra gli alberi colui che aveva parlato.  
“Sono quassù!” Scoiattolo, seduto comodamente su un tronco forzuto, salutò Luthien, agitando il suo piede avanti e indietro.  
“Scoiattolo!” sorpresa la ragazza alzò il viso, portando una mano sulla fronte. Il bambino sembrava essere felice, i suoi occhi ridevano. Il vento gli scompigliava i capelli, offrendo a Luthien una visuale perfetta.  
“Che ci fai lassù appeso ad un ramo? Scendi potresti farti del male!” preoccupata lo invitò a raggiungerla. Sistemò i lacci del suo corpetto rosso, appoggiando la cesta che aveva tra le mani a terra.  
“Non hai motivo di preoccuparti. Io non perdo mai l’equilibrio” Scoiattolo con maestria si rialzò dal ramo, iniziando a camminare su di esso. Luthien inquietata portò una mano alla bocca, concentrandosi a scrutare il bambino che, sembrava voler scendere dall’arbusto.  
“Piano tesoro, cerca di non farti male” giunta dinanzi al tronco appoggiò una mano su di esso, tendendo l’altra a Scoiattolo. Lo guardò sperando che lui comprendesse la sua preoccupazione. Scoiattolo le sorrise, ma riuscì a raggiungere il suolo senza l’aiuto di Luthien, saltando dal ramo con indifferenza.  
“Visto!” soddisfatto sfoggiò un sorriso a trentadue denti. Gli abiti che indossava erano logori e sgualciti e, il suo viso sporco di fango.  
“Mi hai fatta morire di paura!” asserì raccogliendo a terra la cesta. Scoiattolo l’affiancò, sollevando il suo viso per guardarla meglio.  
“Non devi avere paura. Se vuoi ti insegno ad arrampicarti sugli alberi!”  
“Non credo sia una buona idea” la fanciulla alzò un sopracciglio chiaro, incrociando le braccia sotto il seno.  
“Hai portato qualcosa da mangiare anche oggi?” gli occhi dolci ed ingenui del bambino si illuminarono alla vista della cesta che stringeva Luthien.   
“Ma certo!” gli carezzò una guancia sorridendogli.  
“Si!” gioioso girò intorno a Luthien, afferrandole festosamente la mano.  
“Andiamo da Lancillotto. Ieri grazie allo sciroppo che gli hai dato si è sentito meglio” tirò il braccio della ragazza, invitandola a seguirlo.  
“Sono felice, e ora come sta?”  
“Vieni andiamolo a trovarlo” detto ciò i due si incamminarono verso la grotta, ripercorrendo lo stesso sentiero del giorno precedente. Scoiattolo aiutò Luthien a superare la ripida discesa, per poi portarla dentro la caverna.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi celesti ed esaminò l’apertura della montagna attentamente. Luthien era cresciuta in quella terra, ma poche volte si era imbattuta in una tale meraviglia. Sorpresa avanzò, contemplando le liane che designavano il percorso e, le colorite primule che in quella stagione, sfoggiavano tutta la loro bellezza.  
L’interno della grotta era umido e buio, Luthien vicino a Scoiattolo guardava intorno a sé sperando di raggiungere in breve tempo il fuoco che aveva scorto il giorno precedente.  
“Lancillotto sono tornato, vedi non mi sono allontanato di molto!” Scoiattolo dopo aver percorso la strada che lo separava dal Monaco Piangete, gli corse incontro, raggiungendo la roccia in cui quest’ultimo era seduto.  
“Bene” impassibile il guerriero spostò il suo sguardo verso il bambino, lanciando qualche occhiata al suo destriero.  
“Guarda, è venuta anche Luthien!” annunciò la presenza della ragazza senza badare molto alla reazione di Lancillotto. L’uomo, sfiorò istintivamente il manico della sua spada, spostando il volto completamente in direzione della donna che era rimasta al margine della parete, in silenzio, coperta dal suo mantello rosso.  
Si alzò rapidamente dalla roccia, voltandosi verso lei. Il cappuccio calato copriva metà del suo volto, presentandosi a Luthien come un minaccioso cavaliere scuro, alto e muscoloso, dallo sguardo di ghiaccio.  
“Che sei venuta a fare qui ragazza?” il suo tono austero sorprese Luthien. Lei non rispose, alzò gli occhi in direzione di Lancillotto, e quasi scottata dalla sua figura, abbassò velocemente le palpebre, respirando pesantemente.  
Il Monaco le si avvicinò lentamente, come un leone con la sua preda. Il bagliore del fuoco illuminò la grotta, disperdendosi tra le pareti.  
Luthien decisa alzò il suo viso, scorgendo in lontananza lo sguardo sorpreso di Scoiattolo e, gli occhi azzurri e severi di Lancillotto. Sembravano come due lame argentate. Luthien si sentì trafitta dai suoi occhi piangenti, ed intimorita indietreggiò senza rendersene conto, fino a che, si scontrò inevitabilmente contro la parete dietro le sue spalle.  
Abbassò il viso e lo rialzò solo quando Lancillotto arrivò di fronte a lei. La differenza d’altezza la sovrastò e, i suoi occhi blu la ricercavano, in attesa di risposte.  
“Ho portato da mangiare e, delle medicine per te” affermò spaesata, completamente imprigionata in quella grotta, tra la parete e il torace forzuto di Lancillotto.   
Alzò intimorita lo sguardo ricercando dentro sé tutto il coraggio che aveva in corpo. Il viso di Lancillotto da vicino si vedeva meglio, illuminato il lontananza dalla flebile luce del fuoco alle sue spalle.  
Luthien si sentì nuda dinanzi i suoi occhi, quasi fosse un libro aperto, priva di qualsiasi barriera, in balia dello sguardo silenzioso e pacato di lui, così profondo ed invasivo.   
Il Monaco guardò i suoi occhi ma la ragazza impacciata chiuse le palpebre incrociando le braccia. Voleva vederla bene. Ieri a causa della febbre alta non aveva avuto modo di esaminarla adeguatamente, così, senza nessun preavviso, allungò la sua mano e sollevò deciso il mento di Luthien, puntando le sue iridi dentro quelle azzurre della fanciulla.  
“Guardami!” le intimò inflessibile. Continuava a rimanere immobile e severo, sembrava che nulla potesse intimorirlo. Luthien incrociò il suo sguardo, alzò le lunghe ciglia scure e lo scrutò.  
Lancillotto rimase sorpreso nell’osservare gli occhi limpidi di lei, ma non lo diede a vedere, rimanendo indifferente al volto candido di quella giovanissima ragazza. Le sue labbra carnose e rosate si incurvarono in una smorfia di paura, la pelle chiara sembrava essere di porcellana, anche se, portando più attenzione, l’uomo notò che sotto gli occhi Luthien aveva due profonde occhiaie violacee.  
“Te lo dirò un’altra volta: perché sei qui?” con due dita il Monaco stringeva leggermente il mento della fanciulla, costringendola in tal modo a guardarlo.  
“Sono qui per il bambino. Come ti ho già spiegato ho portato cibo e medicine” infastidita dall'atteggiamento autoritario di Lancillotto, Luthien parlò senza timore, sostenendo quell'occhiata rigida.  
“Non sarai ricompensata per questo servizio” spiegò tranquillamente. Ricercava negli occhi cristallini di lei un indizio, per comprendere meglio le sue reali intenzioni, ma la ragazza sembrava esser sincera. I suoi occhi brillavano accesi dal fuoco vicino loro.  
“Non ho richiesto alcuna ricompensa” Luthien avvicinò di poco il suo volto, Lancillotto la imitò, tanto che avvertì il suo respiro caldo ed il suo profumo fruttato. La presa sul suo mento era debole, ma ugualmente Luthien sorpresa si chiedeva come potesse stare così bene viste le condizioni in qui l’aveva lasciato la sera precedente. Quell’uomo pareva indistruttibile.  
“Ehi Lancillotto” il piccolo Scoiattolo aveva assistito alla conversazione senza dir nulla, fino a che li raggiunse e li osservò dal basso verso l’alto.  
“Non devi trattare così Luthien. Lei è bella, ci porta da mangiare e ci cura se siamo ammalati. Poi mi da i bacini e mi porta le focaccine. E a me le focaccine piacciono”  
Luthien e Lancillotto spostarono lo sguardo verso Scoiattolo attenti a seguire il suo discorso. La fanciulla avvertì la presa sul mento farsi lenta, fino a che, Lancillotto abbassò la sua mano, allontanandosi da lei, con un’indifferenza tale da lasciarla senza parole.  
Non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi, la presenza della ragazza per lui rappresentava una minaccia, ma irrilevante. Indeciso sul da farsi si allontanò da lei non perdendola di vista, appoggiato su una roccia con il volto coperto, la fissava, dalla testa ai piedi, concentrandosi sugli occhi azzurri. Non si fidava delle persone, non era stato mai abituato ad avere dei rapporti gentili, perciò non comprendeva la premura che si era presa quella donna, ma finché non gli avrebbe dato fastidio, Luthien sarebbe stata in salvo, anche se, sarebbe stato pronto a sfoderare le sue armi in qualsiasi momento. Lui era un guerriero, dalla nascita, nel cuore, impavido e temerario come pochi.   
Luthien abbracciò Scoiattolo, evitando di guardare Lancillotto. Percepiva i suoi occhi addosso a sé, ma non si era più voltata per guardarlo, né per parlargli.   
“Che ne dici se andiamo fuori” Scoiattolo si incuneò tra le braccia di Luthien sorridendole, felice di averla vicino.  
“Preferirei che prima mangiassi qualcosa” detto ciò, tirò fuori dalla cesta una focaccina morbida, sfornata quella stessa mattina  
“Si ho tanta fame!” il bambino contento dell’offerta ricevuta, afferrò la focaccia, mangiandone un parte.  
“Mangia tesoro” Luthien lo accarezzò, sotto gli occhi seriosi di Lancillotto. Non aveva smesso di fissarla, nemmeno per distogliere lo sguardo. Analizzava ogni sua mossa, attento a studiare nei minimi dettagli la sua espressione.  
Trascorsero minuti pieni di silenzio ed incertezza. Dopo tanto, Luthien seduta a terra con Scoiattolo decise di alzare il suo volto, per incontrare di fronte a lei, lo sguardo indagatore di Lancillotto. La sua espressione, a differenza di prima, era molto più rilassata, ma allo stesso tempo, i suoi occhi esprimevano chiaramente i dubbi che lui nutriva nei confronti di Luthien.  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo, accarezzando dolcemente il viso del bambino affianco a sé. Non comprendeva il motivo per cui quell’uomo in precedenza si era comportato in modo così minaccioso. Infondo lei voleva aiutarli, perché non lo comprendeva? Perché lei si sentiva toccata dai suoi occhi e, offesa dal suo sguardo? Luthien dentro di sé provò una miriade di emozioni contrastanti, tanto che avvertì le lacrime agli occhi, ma con tutta se stessa le ricacciò. Era fin troppo orgogliosa, non avrebbe assolutamente pianto di fronte a quello sconosciuto, anche se si sentiva ferita.  
Alzò nuovamente lo sguardo. Ancora gli occhi di Lancillotto erano su di lei, attenti a scrutarla da lontano, appoggiato alla parete rocciosa.   
Luthien lo guardò. Era molto alto, circa quindici centimetri più di lei. Il suo volto era segnato da due linee uguali ad entrambi i lati, che lo facevano apparire ancora più minaccioso di quanto potesse sembrare. Dannato e bello, tanto bello quanto pericoloso.  
“Fuori ho visto un cervo. C’è un piccolo laghetto, pensi sia andato a bere lì?” Scoiattolo ruppe il silenzio che si era creato. Aveva mangiato quattro focaccine di fila, seduto a terra vicino Luthien.  
“Beh, potrebbe essere andato nel laghetto!” alzò le spalle e voltò il capo in direzione del bambino. Il suo visino pieno di briciole era adorabile, Luthien sorrise teneramente, ripulendolo con delicatezza.  
“Ci andiamo?” entusiasta si alzò in piedi, estraendo dai suoi pantaloni un coltello da formaggio “Saprò difenderti, non accadrà nulla”  
“Non so che dirti Scoiattolo!” in realtà Luthien era rimasta a fissare l’espressione del Monaco che, pareva attento al loro dialogo. Non avrebbe mai messo parola o accettato nulla se l’uomo non le avesse parlato, non intendeva contraddirlo, troppo impaurita a causa del loro precedente dialogo.  
“Lancillotto!” Scoiattolo si voltò verso lui, seguendo con gli occhi lo sguardo di Luthien “Io vado al laghetto, prenderò dell’acqua e andrò a vedere il cervo della foresta!” percorse a punta di piedi la distanza che lo separava dal Monaco Piangente, parandosi dinanzi a lui, con il capo sollevato per vederlo meglio in volto.  
Lancillotto alzò gli occhi su Luthien, poi guardò Scoiattolo “Per oggi basta”  
“Torno presto”  
“No”  
“Va bene” deluso chinò il capo, in seguito con un’espressione furba, alzò le palpebre e guardò gli occhi scintillanti di Lancillotto “Non andrò nel laghetto, ma mi arrampicherò un’ultima volta sull’albero alto qui fuori!” si girò per correre verso l’uscita della grotta. Lancillotto spazientito allungò una mano per afferrare il bambino dalla camicia, ma quando si sforzò per raggiungerlo, percepì al fianco sinistro un dolore tagliente che lo costrinse a lasciar correre Scoiattolo.  
Luthien osservò il bambino uscire fuori e, lanciò uno sguardo a Lancillotto: sembrava impassibile, non parlava, semplicemente dopo un po’ i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli della ragazza. La fanciulla lo fissò e lui corrispose. Si guardarono per diversi attimi senza proferire parola. Il fuoco ardeva illuminando i loro volti, ma loro due, senza badare a nient’altro, continuavano a guardarsi, come se i loro occhi azzurri fossero l’unica luce presente in quella grotta.  
Il monaco Piangente si allontanò di poco dalla roccia alla quale era appoggiato. Luthien perse un battito quando notò che lui si muoveva in sua direzione. Teneva stretta l’impugnatura alla sua spada. Il cappuccio copriva il suo viso, anche se la sua espressione austera era visibile.  
“Sarebbe meglio che tu vada a…” stava per concludere la frase, quando di colpo i passi svelti e la voce sconcertata di Scoiattolo lo bloccò:  
“Fuori piove… piove come se stessero buttando secchi pieni d’acqua” il bambino affaticato si piegò sulle ginocchia, aveva il fiatone ed era completamente inzuppato.  
Luthien sorpresa guardò Lancillotto per poi spostare l’attenzione su Scoiattolo.  
Il bagliore di un tuono illuminò fin dentro la grotta i visi di Scoiattolo, Luthien e Lancillotto. Risuonò un boato che sconcertò la ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi.  
“Devo andare immediatamente a casa” Luthien presa dal panico abbassò le palpebre, per poi lanciare uno sguardo intenso a Lancillotto che, curioso di osservare i suoi movimenti la fissò senza proferire parola.  
“No Luthien. Piove e ci sono i fulmini che cadono dal cielo, aspetta qua con noi, domani mattina tornerai a casa” Scoiattolo preoccupato si era approssimato alla fanciulla, cercando di convincerla a rimanere con loro.  
“No tesoro, non posso assolutamente aspettare” non avrebbe corso il rischio di essere scoperta dal padre. Si piegò ed afferrò a terra la cesta, poi sistemò bene il mantello sulle spalle, lanciando un’occhiata al bambino che deluso la guardava con gli occhi sgranati ”Vado tesoro” lo accarezzò, ma Scoiattolo le bloccò la mano.  
“No, resta la grotta è grande, rimani con noi è pericoloso tornare indietro con questa pioggia”  
“No!” sospirò impaurita. Sicuramente suo padre già la stava cercando, magari la sua amica l’avrebbe aiutata, ma lei non avrebbe potuto tardare ulteriormente, o non sarebbe mai più uscita di casa.  
“Vado via… a domani” guardò Scoiattolo, poi con un occhiata scorse le labbra schiuse di Lancillotto, i segni sul viso, ed infine i suoi bellissimi e temibili occhi piangenti, fermi su di sé, a guardarla, come se fosse l’unica persona in quella grotta.  
***

“E se è caduta?” Scoiattolo da quando Luthien li avevi lasciati dentro la grotta, non aveva smesso un attimo di parlare, esponendo a Lancillotto tutte le sue preoccupazioni.  
“No Percival” indifferente il Monaco scostò con un ramo un carbone ardente dal fuoco che brillava.  
“E se invece è caduta, il terreno con la pioggia sarà diventato tutto melmoso”  
Lancillotto non rispose, sentendo addosso a sé, gli occhi curiosi del bambino.   
“E se si fosse persa?” continuò alzandosi da terra “O magari si è rifugiata sotto un albero”  
Lancillotto scostò il suo sguardo per studiare il piccolo che, preoccupato camminava avanti e indietro.  
“E se è ferita?!” si bloccò sui suoi passi osservando intensamente l’uscita della caverna, sotto il vigile sguardo del Monaco.  
“Evita di pensare a tutte queste idiozie” il tono dell’uomo era pacato, velato da una certa maturità ed impassibilità.  
“No, io tengo a Luthien e non lo dico solo per le focaccine!” strinse i pugni ed osservò Lancillotto.  
“Siediti!” con un’occhiata glaciale ammonì al bambino di avvicinarsi a lui. Non aveva tempo da perdere in discussioni. La sera si stava avvicinando e, la ferita sul fianco sinistro pulsava tremendamente. Non lo diede a vedere ma si sentì svigorito. Il giorno precedente grazie all’aiuto di Luthien si era ripreso ma, in quelle ore i dolori si erano fatti risentire, anche se, lui era stato fin troppo bravo a mascherarli, accudendo il piccolo Scoiattolo.  
“Io voglio andare fuori Lancillotto. Perché non ho insistito per farla dormire con noi?!” seduto a terra con le manine sul viso, Scoiattolo fissava perso il fuoco. Le vampe illuminavano le sue iridi chiare.  
“Non voglio più sentire storie” sentenziò Lancillotto con aria severa.  
“Ma fuori piove tanto forte!” Il piccolo ricercò nel viso di Lancillotto un segno di preoccupazione, ma non intravide nulla, infatti l’uomo disinteressato non mosse un dito, immobile, seduto vicino a Percival.  
Trascorsero pochissimi minuti. Scoiattolo guardò il Monaco e, quando intuì che avrebbe potuto alzarsi senza dare nell’occhio, lentamente si allontanò, approfittando della distrazione di Lancillotto, o meglio, Percival credeva che l’amico non lo stesse badando.  
“Fermo!” allungò senza tanto sforzo la mano e strinse con fermezza la camicia di Scoiattolo, attirandolo completamente a sé.  
“Uffa lasciami uscire!” si dimenò come un pulcino in gabbia, muovendo braccia e gambe.  
“Sei incorreggibile” pacato l’uomo voltò il corpicino del bambino, guardandolo dall’alto verso il basso “Se vado io a controllare la ragazza, prometti di startene buono?”  
“Si, si, si… starò nella grotta. Ci andrai sul serio?” i suoi occhi si illuminarono, come se avesse visto una stella da vicino. Afferrò il braccio del Monaco e lo agitò dalla felicità.  
“E va bene”  
***

Anche se in pessime condizioni, Lancillotto si allontanò dalla grotta, lasciando Scoiattolo al sicuro dinanzi al fuoco acceso.  
Fuori pioveva, il vento trascinava le foglie ed i rami, lasciando un forte rumore ad ogni suo passaggio. Lancillotto non si curò dell’acqua e col cappuccio abbassato e la mano vicino all’impugnatura della sua spada, si incamminò alla ricerca di Luthien. Non avrebbe mai permesso al bambino di uscire in quelle condizioni, d’altro canto lui in passato aveva superato momenti molto più difficili, la pioggia non era nulla a confronto. Il vero problema erano le ferite e la febbre che, anche se più bassa, non era andata via del tutto.  
Un fulmine squarciò il cielo nuvoloso, illuminando gli occhi azzurrissimi del Monaco. Lancillotto alzò il viso e la pioggia gli scivolò addosso bagnandolo completamente. Lui sembrava serio, avanzando con una maestria degna del suo nome. Superò senza molta difficoltà la salita che lo separava dal sentiero, camminando sul terreno fangoso.  
Guardò il percorso, gli alberi scuri, ricercando a terra le impronte della fanciulla, ma nulla, l’acqua aveva cancellato ogni traccia.   
Luthien non doveva esser andata poi così lontana, erano passati circa quindici minuti e, con la pioggia che cadeva, proseguire era del tutto impossibile. Lancillotto oltrepassò il sentiero composto da ciottoli, e si aiutò con la lama della sua spada ad avanzare, fendendo dinanzi a sé, dei cespugli che sbarravano il percorso.  
La ricerca continuò per altri minuti. L’acqua scivolava a terra, sui suoi stivali, sulle rocce e sulle radici degli alberi, alzando una nebbia biancastra.  
Lancillotto guardò a destra e sinistra, seguendo unicamente il suo olfatto. Aveva ben sentito l’odore che contraddistingueva la ragazza e, grazie alle straordinarie capacità in suo possesso, si spostava da ramo a ramo, per scovare Luthien.   
Si bloccò dinanzi ad un albero, in un punto dove il sentiero curvava in una discesa.  
Afferrò una foglia ed alzò gli occhi per guardare il percorso. Lei era vicinissima. Lo sentiva.  
Continuò a camminare sotto i colpi della pioggia e, vicino ad una roccia scorse le spalle minute della ragazza ed il suo mantello volare al vento, trasportato dalla pioggia.  
Le previsioni di Scoiattolo non erano andate poi così lontane da quella che era la realtà. Luthien stretta ad un masso incastrato a terra, cercava di spostarsi, in balia della pioggia. Sembrava impedita dal fango che scorreva ai suoi piedi, quasi fosse bloccata anche lei al terreno. La cesta era volata oltre la sua portata, i suoi capelli completamente inzuppati non risplendevano come sempre, sembravano più scuri. Si muoveva affaticata, tremava ma allo stesso tempo cercava di salvarsi dalla furia del temporale.  
La gonna si alzò di poco danzando mossa dal vento. Luthien teneva gli occhi aperti. Sembrava un piccolo uccellino, intrappolato in una gabbia.  
La ragazza aveva pregato gli dei, impaurita, osservando ogni goccia di pioggia. I suoi abiti erano inzuppati e, dalle ciglia la pioggia gocciolava insieme a copiose lacrime. Non poteva muoversi, i piedi erano pieni di fango, il percorso scivoloso inoltre l’avrebbe fatta cadere in qualsiasi momento.  
Non si accorse della presenza di Lancillotto. Girò la testa solo quando avvertì il tocco di una mano sulla sua vita.  
“Tu” nel voltarsi i capelli si scontrarono contro il petto forzuto del Monaco. I suoi occhi azzurri brillavano di stupore, anche se, Lancillotto aveva dipinta in volto un’espressione indecifrabile.  
“Torniamo dentro alla grotta” la presa sulla vita di Luthien era debole, la voce dell’uomo pacata ed i suoi occhi rivolti completamente a lei.  
“Pensavo fossi felice della mia assenza” la ragazza ridusse gli occhi a fessura, osservandolo sotto la pioggia. Bagnati dall’acqua si fissavano a pochi centimetri di distanza. La pelle di Luthien, liscia come una pesca aveva da subito attirato l’attenzione di Lancillotto. Fissò ogni centimetro del suo viso, in modo serio e distante.  
“Scoiattolo voleva venire per portarti indietro, gliel’ho impedito, per questo sono qui” spiegò pacatamente senza battere ciglio.  
“Puoi tornare solo, ti sollevo da questo compito!” Luthien lo guardò, appoggiando la sua mano su quella del giovane in modo da allontanarlo. La stretta di Lancillotto divenne più salda, attirò completamente Luthien a sé. I loro petti si scontrarono tanto che Luthien sgranò gli occhi non comprendendo.  
“Ascoltami bene ragazza, non intendo ripetermi: torna indietro perché se accade qualcosa al bambino tu ne pagherai le conseguenze!” aveva tradito l’ordine dei paladini rossi per salvare la vita a Scoiattolo, non lo avrebbe perso a causa di quella ragazza. I suoi occhi azzurri sembravano rabbuiati, forse per le linee sotto le palpebre, o per la sua espressione severa.  
“Ma che dici? Ti rendi conto che ti ho curato e sto cercando di sostenere nei miei limiti Scoiattolo!” non pianse, ma avrebbe voluto buttare fuori ogni sentimento, ma sotto gli occhi attenti di Lancillotto lei non avrebbe versato nemmeno una lacrima, infatti si irrigidì cercando di allontanarsi dal suo petto.  
“Non mi incanti ragazza. E’ stato uno sbaglio venire ieri” le si avvicinò, le strinse il braccio e con decisione la portò via, trascinandola con sé.  
“Sei così irriconoscente…” superarono il grosso masso, tornando sul sentiero “Se vuoi sparisco e non mi faccio più rivedere!”  
Il Monaco non rispose, si voltò e la fissò, stringendo il suo braccio. Era dannatamente affascinante, questo Luthien lo doveva ammettere, rimase colpita, tanto che non badò più alla pioggia. Si trovavano riparati da un ramo spesso di un albero, immobili, l’uno dinanzi all’altra  
“Quanti anni hai?” la guardò per poi sfiorare la sua mano.  
“Abbastanza”  
“Quanti?”chiese deciso a scoprire la risposta.  
“Ma che importanza ha?”  
“Parla” le lanciò uno sguardo provocatorio.  
“Ventidue”  
Avrebbe giurato che fosse ancora più piccola. I loro sguardi si scontrarono. Rimasero immobili sotto la pioggia, fin che il Monaco lentamente le si avvicinò. Luthien indietreggiò non capendo le sue intenzioni. Il cuore le stava esplodendo in petto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che il cap sia piaciuto. Perdonate gli eventuali errori. Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate per me è molto importante. Un bacio al prossimo aggiornamento

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice:  
> Salve, sono nuova nel sito, non conosco i meccanismi, quindi chiedo scusa se ho sbagliato qualcosa. Come avrete già capito da questo capitolo, Luthien è una ragazza parecchio ingenua che si trova alle prese con Lancillotto e Scoiattolo. Durante l’arco della storia le vite dei personaggi si intrecceranno e nasceranno diverse vicende e sentimenti. Spero che l’idea piaccia e che qualcuno mi dica cosa ne pensa, ne sarei felice. Aspetto i vostri commenti, Un abbraccio al prossimo aggiornamento!


End file.
